UNdo
by lamatikah
Summary: ,:OneShot:, Roxas: The Computer Nerd. ..AkUrOkU


Ctrl + Z

**UN_do_**

He stared at the computer screen, wishing for the warm blaze never to fade. He was attracted to it and he never wanted it to go.

He could type a quick passage onto it, and then he'd switch off to listen to some music. And then he'd write something else.

Something was always happening in the castle.

And sometimes Roxas got annoyed, because it meant Xemnas would be screaming at him to get off the computer and get started on his mission. Roxas would curse and grumble under his breath before clicking a few buttons and shifting from his place in the chair and racing off to find out what he needed to do.

Axel would always tease him.

Saying Roxas was a computer geek, and that he shouldn't stay cooped up on the screen all day. Roxas would just walk on, his face blank, like the computer screen glow.

He hated it when Axel teased him about it because it meant that Roxas would have to be pissed off with Axel for a day. And he'd go to Naminé's room for guidance and she'd simply show him a new picture she'd done, with questionable scenes of him and Axel.

And so he'd be pissed off with Naminé too.

He could get pissed off at Sora, he had enough reasons. But it would just be stupid, like getting annoyed with a computer. Even though he still had enough reasons to get annoyed with a computer usually.

Roxas seemed to be the only one in the place that could use it. Or find it for that matter.

It was on the third floor, along the nineteenth corridor, three doors to the left.

Was it really that hard to find?

He sighed, and wondered whether sitting at a computer all day was good for him. Well, obviously not, but he wondered whether it would actually turn his eyes square, or give him acne, or braces or something. Wasn't that what computer people looked like?

He looked at the screen, as the light flickered slightly, before letters started appearing on the programme as Roxas started to type.

**XEMNAS MAKES ME MAD. HE IS ALWAYS GIVING ME STUPID TASKS AND CHORES AND MISSIONS. HE ONCE TOLD ME TO CLEAN AXELS ROOM AND I COULDN'T EVEN FIND IT! I WAS ANNOYED AND AXEL WAS TOO BECAUSE HIS ROOM WAS MESSY. XEMNAS DOESNT DESERVE KINGDOM HEARTS. MAYBE IT WOULD BE BETTER IF I WENT FOUND SORA.**

He paused, scowling. He could remember that day when he had been told to tidy Axel's room. He'd got mad, and Axel had got mad, and Xemnas had got mad, and by the end of it, Roxas had confined himself to his room, crying.

Roxas decided to leave the computer for a while, and get a drink or something. He pressed a few icons and left the room through the purple and black portal he had just created.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw that there were numerous other organization members there, such as Larxene, Saix, Vexen, Zexion and Axel.

"Hey, Roxas, would ya mind doing my mission for me, quickly? I have to go... do something..." muttered Larxene, before walking into out the door. The sounds of a portal being opened and walked through could be heard from inside the kitchen.

A deathly silence soon followed, and Roxas was aware of the nobodies staring at him.

"Sure... I mean, just walk off without me saying it, but sure..." he mumbled, reaching inside the fridge and collecting the item he had wanted, and wandering off to check the board. It appeared that Larxene's mission was not going to be a 'quickly' sort of thing. There was a giant heartless in Prydain, and Larxene was meant to kill it. According to the details, it had destroyed four towns so far and was on the move.

Roxas slapped his face.

"S'alright, kid, I'll come with you!"

Roxas turned round to see Axel. He pulled a face, "You? Ew..." Axel gave a slight punch to the boy's shoulder, and laughed.

"I knew you wanted me to come!" he joked. Roxas smiled, and punched him back. He took a sip of his drink then placed it on a nearby table.

"We going then?"

**'o.****x o..**

The heartless had caused havoc and everywhere he looked, there was nothing that had been left in peace. He guessed that must have been how Sora had felt when he saw all the worlds... all the worlds, completely mashed up and broken... But, yet, he couldn't help feel, that it must have felt worse.

He shivered, and as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he brought out his two keyblades. He couldn't help thinking _I'm gunna die, I'm gunna **die**, I'm gunna **die.**_

But this was the general reaction he had everytime he was just about to go into battle.

The heartless swung round, and pawed the ground, racing towards Roxas and his redheaded friend. It was one of the ugliest he'd seen so far. It had two large black eyes, which made short clicking nosies when they closed. It had blunt spikes on its back, and large purple-brown arms, which looked like they didn't belong to it and its skinny purple-brown body. It had yellow patches over its tummy, and arms, Roxas just wanted to kill it, and get it over with.

"Let's do this..." he muttered under his breath, before swinging towards the creature and hitting just under the chin with one of his keyblades. The monster swung its arm back round to Roxas and hit him on the stomach. Roxas flew back, thoroughly winded, and dazed. Axel waved a hand in front of his face, and Roxas nodded, still a little dazed and sitting on the floor.

Axel threw some fire at the monster before turning back to see how Roxas was doing. The blond had a bloody nose from when his back hit the ground and his face crushed against his chest, but other than that, he looked fine. Axel helped him up, and the fight continued.

After about two hours of fighting, Roxas could see that the monster was getting tired out. But, so was he. He threw his last two potions over both he and Axel, and continued. He had to kill that monster if it was the last thing he did.

And he couldn't help thinking that it would be.

_I'm gunna die, I'm gunna **die**, I'm gunna **die.**_

He felt Axel brush against his shoulder, and Roxas leant his head on it slightly, trying to keep warm. It was freezing in this place! He felt Axel ruffle his hair, and then jump away to throw slices at the... thing with his chakrams. Roxas watched carefully before joining in too.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and raced towards the creature. He heard a sharp ping and a gasping noise. When he opened his eyes, he saw the dead monster and Axel looking over it. He rushed up to Roxas.

"_Roxaaaaaaaaaaaas!_ You saved me, kiddo!"

Roxas blinked. He had saved Axel?

**;o'****x:: o**

"I hear you saved Axel, Roxie," Roxas nodded, meekly, trying to pretend he was reading. Naminé observed him carefully, before sending a knowing look in his direction. "Do you like Axel?"

Roxas nodded, not really listening anymore. It seemed he was actually interested in what a sadist's book had to say...

"So... you do, huh? Hmm..." Naminé pattered her feet over to her seat. She sat down and grabbed hold of her sketchbook. She drew light and fast, scribbling a quick image of something onto the pad.

She brought it to Roxas.

"How's this?" she asked, placing it on top of the book Larxene had forced Roxas to read. Roxas looked at the picture, and saw a small, child-like drawing. He examined it carefully, and soon it dawned on him that the two figures on it were of him and Axel. And in the background, it wasn't very clear, but it looked like Zexion and Saïx (or some_one_) were watching them, with mild interest.

He touched the picture carefully, tracing every line and etch, he memorised them, and then he pushed it away, going back to the book Larxene had got for him.

Naminé huffed, "Alright then, I'll just throw it away!"

Roxas sighed, "Don't do that; it would be a waste, it's a good picture. Stick it on the wall or something..."

Naminé grinned, "'Kay!" she chirped, before running somewhere to get some sticky tape. Roxas sighed and tried deciphering more of the odd book before him. He did this for about two more minutes before throwing it behind his shoulder and jumping over to get a book from the pile Naminé had beside her stool.

**.. o;. ****xo'**

Roxas sat before his computer, typing. His entry now read:

**NAMINE THINKS THAT ME AND AXEL ARE A COUPLE. IT IS STUPID. I AM NOT GAY AND NEITHER IS AXEL. I THINK. BESIDES HOW CAN WE LIKE EACH OTHER WE ARE NOBODIES AND WE CANT LOVE OR HATE OR ANYTHING. THATS WHAT XEMNAS TOLD ME. I HATE XEMNAS THOUGH. I HATE XEMNAS A LOT.**

He leant back on his chair, pleased with his hard work.

He had nothing to do for some time, so he went and checked back on all his other messages he had added to his document.

He let out a few 'Oh's and cringed sometimes, before resting back again. He remembered that. Now, he realised why everyone thought he 'liked' Axel, even though that was, technically speaking, impossible.

**AXEL IS REALLY NICE TO ME. HE SHOWED ME HOW TO FIGHT AND STUFF. ONE NIGHT WE STAYED UP AND EVERYONE WAS ASLEEP EXCEPT FOR XEMNAS WHO SCARES ME BECAUSE HES ALWAYS WATCHING EVERYONE EVEN WHEN THEYRE ASLEEP WHICH IS SCARIER STILL. BUT ONE NIGHT WE STAYED UP AND WE WERE JUST TRAINING FOR HOURS AND HOURS. IT WAS REALLY FUN.**

**AXEL SAID THAT TODAY HELL GO WITH ME TO MY FIRST MISSION. IM REALLY SCARED BUT AXEL SAID I SHOULDNT BE BECAUSE HES GOING WITH ME. I THINK HES A REALLY GOOD FRIEND. THAT SORA GUY THEY KEEP TALKING ABOUT HAD TWO GOOD FRIENDS. I DONT KNOW HOW I KNOW. I JUST DO. I HAVE MET A GIRL TODAY. SHE IS NICE.**

**AXEL CAME WITH ME TO MY FIRST MISSION AND I NEARLY DIED BUT THEN AXEL GAVE ME A POTION AND IT WAS OKAY. THE GIRL IS CALLED NAMINE AND SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE KNEW SORA. I TOLD HER THAT I DID TOO.**

**AXEL IS MY BEST BEST BESTEST FRIEND :))))))) YAY! HE GOT ME OUT OF A LOT OF TROUBLE TODAY. MY KEYBLADE FELL OUT OF MY HAND AND THEN I TRIPPED OVER BECAUSE I COULDNT GET IT BACK. I REALLY NEED PRACTICE. AND BECAUSE I TRIPPED OVER I FAILED THE MISSION AND I STARTED TO CRY BUT THEN AXEL TOLD ME THAT HE WASNT GOING TO LET ME GET TURNED INTO A DUSK SO HE WENT AND FINISHED THE MISSION HIMSELF! I LOVE AXEL!! YAYYYYY!**

Roxas blinked. **I** _love_ Axel?

What the hell had he been _thinking_?

"Really, Roxas, I had no idea..."

Roxas twisted round in his chair.

_Crap._

He saw the two buttons on the keyboard, and pressed them. He expected them to take him back to the beginning, wipe out all the stuff about 'loving Axel' and then take him back now so he could say something witty like, 'Idea of what?'.

Witty, indeed.

He kept on pressing the buttons, his eyes squeezed shut. When he opened them, nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. He didn't know what he was sorry for, but he was sorry. Maybe he was sorry for writing that. Maybe he was sorry for letting anyone see that. Maybe he was sorry for letting Axel in the roo- "How the hell did you find this room?"

Axel shrugged, "I was bored."

"Oh..."

Then it clicked. He was sorry because he had 'loved' Axel, and he hadn't meant to. It all made sense. Well, not really. Because Roxas had never 'loved' Axel. What was wrong with him? He scowled, and banged his head on the keyboard.

**Undo**, _Undo_, UNDO!!

"Did it undo?"

"_You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"_

"_No one would miss me."_

"_That's not true... I w**o**u**ld**."_

**x****ox**

**A/N:** _I know... tis rubbish... but I was bored... and I felt like it... if I get bored again, I might redo it and make it BETTER!! Yayy!_

_But not right now... right now me looks like this/is dead/_

_So. Please review! x3_

_BTW, the world they go to: Prydain, it's in The Black Cauldren, and the heartless was an experiment from the movie, 'Leroy and Stitch' called 'Carmen' except it's the mutant form. I have never watched it, but I saw a picture of the mutant Carmen and thought 'HAHA! TAKE AWAY THE FRUIT ON ITS HEAD AND ITS AS GOOD AS GOOD!'_


End file.
